Papa's Donuteria
General Info Papa's Donuteria is the 10th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on June 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014 , Tony and Scooter, are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. It is located in . Just like in Papa's Pastaria, there will be a server that can either be Tony, Scooter, or another custom worker that can be hired when you reach Rank 4. Customers RANDOMLY UNLOCKED/NO HOLIDAY # James ( Tutorial ) # Maggie ( After Tutorial ) # Franco # Hope # Cecilia # Cooper # Alberto ( Day 2 ) # Shannon ( Day 6 ) # Allan ( Day 8 ) # Kayla ( Day 10 ) # Clover ( Day 12 ) # Nevada ( Day 14 ) # Gino Romano ( Day 16 ) # Mary ( Day 18 ) # Lisa ( Day 20 ) # Gremmie ( Day 22 ) # Skyler ( Day 24 ) # Sue ( Day 26 ) # Bertha ( Day 28 ) # Akari ( Rank 2 ) # Prudence ( Rank 3 ) # Iggy ( Rank 4 ) # Mandi ( Rank 5 ) MAPLE MORNINGS # Johnny ( Rank 6 ) # Hugo ( Rank 7 ) # Bruna Romano ( Rank 8 ) # Tohru ( Rank 9 ) # Matt ( Rank 10 ) HALLOWEEN # Willow ( Rank 11 ) # Big Pauly ( Rank 12 ) # Olivia ( Rank 13 ) # Doan ( Rank 14 ) # Trishna ( Rank 15 ) THANKSGIVING # Sienna ( Rank 16 ) # Sasha ( Rank 17 ) # Timm ( Rank 18 ) # Kingsley ( Rank 19 ) # Ember ( Rank 20 ) CHRISTMAS # Santa ( Rank 21 ) # Rita ( Rank 22 ) # Olga ( Rank 23 ) # Little Edorado ( Rank 24 ) # Mitch ( Rank 25 ) NEW YEAR # Xandra ( Rank 26 ) # Ivy ( Rank 27 ) # Zoe ( Rank 28 ) # Sarge Fan! ( Rank 29 ) # Carlo Romano ( Rank 30 ) VALENTINE'S DAY # Scarlett ( Rank 31 ) # Greg ( Rank 32 ) # Clair ( Rank 33 ) # Roy ( Rank 34 ) # Vicky ( Rank 35 ) ST. PADDY'S DAY # Georgito ( Rank 36 ) # Edna ( Rank 37 ) # Julep ( Rank 38 ) # Mayor Mallow ( Rank 39 ) # Yippy ( Rank 40 ) EASTER # Cletus ( Rank 41 ) # Penny ( Rank 42 ) # Utah ( Rank 43 ) # Taylor ( Rank 44 ) # Wendy ( Rank 45 ) BIG TOP CARNIVAL # Foodini ( Rank 46 ) # Mindy ( Rank 47 ) # Kenji ( Rank 48 ) # Pinch Hitwell ( Rank 49 ) # Deano ( Rank 50 ) SUMMER LUAU # Kahuna ( Rank 51 ) # Hacky Zak ( Rank 52 ) # Nick ( Rank 53 ) # Connor ( Rank 54 ) # Chuck ( Rank 55 ) STARLIGHT JUBILEE # Boomer ( Rank 56 ) # Wally ( Rank 57 ) # Rico ( Rank 58 ) # Captain Cori ( Rank 59 ) # Robby ( Rank 60 ) SKY NINJA RETURNS # Ninjoy ( Rank 61 ) # Professor Fitz ( Rank 62 ) # Marty ( Rank 63 ) # Peggy ( Rank 64 ) # Papa Louie ( Rank 65 ) Locals MALE # Rudy ( Day 2 ) # Iggy ( Rank 4 ) # Hacky Zak ( Rank 52 ) FEMALE # Ember ( Rank 20 ) # Julep ( Rank 38 ) Closers MALE # Rudy ( Day 2 ) # Hank ( Day 3 ) # Xolo ( Day 7 ) # Jojo ( Day 8 ) FEMALE # Quinn ( Day 4 ) # Radlynn ( Day 5 ) # Crystal ( Day 6 ) Ingredients DOUGHS # Regular Dough ( Start, Do The Dough ) # Chocolate Cake ( Start, Chocolatey ) # Pumpkin Cake ( Rank 9 with Tohru, Pumpkin Season ) # Red Velvet Cake ( Rank 30 with Carlo Romano, Velvety Goodness ) # Blueberry Cake ( Rank 39 with Mayor Mallow, Blueberry Batter ) SHAPE CUTTERS # Ring Shape Cutter ( Start, The Classic ) # Round Shape Cutter ( Start, No Holes ) # Long John Shape Cutter ( Rank 3 with Prudence, Donut Sticks ) # French Cruller Shape Cutter ( Rank 19 with Kingsley, Light and Fluffy ) # Roll Shape Cutter ( Rank 49 with Pinch Hitwell, Spiral Snack )